Untill I'm whole again
by floating fog
Summary: Merlin has been caught and Arthur does the only thing he can do.


Hello again! This is my last entry for the Summerpornathon 2012! I hope you'll like it!

Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Disclaimer: Not mine...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Father! Please!" Arthur was not above begging, not this time.

"No." Uther's voice is cold and dark, his face a mask of fury. "The traitorous boy has shown his true nature and he will be executed at dawn."

* * *

Arthur paced the length of his room as he waited.

"You sent for me sire?" Leon's voice was calm, his tone and face not betraying the anxiety he felt, but Arthur knew better.

"We are going to save him."

Leon's face split in a grin and he nodded. "I knew it sire, the men are ready."

Arthur smirked, his knights loyalty was just that, _his_.

* * *

Merlin shrunk back in his cell as he heard footsteps descending down the steps, his face brightened when he recognized the mop of blond hair that appeared.

"Arthur!" Merlin called brightly and rushed over to the bars. "I, I didn't think you'd come, I was sure your father-"

"He tried, he should have known better." Arthur growled when Leon appeared with the keys.

Merlin was baffled. "Arthur? What are you-"

"Getting you out of course, my future court sorcerer can't die at the stake at dawn, obviously." Arthur said with a smirk while Merlin stared at him open mouthed. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

* * *

Arthur's hand gripped Merlin's as tightly as he could while they made their way out of the city.

"Go back to the cathedral Leon and make sure no one has noticed we are missing yet."

"Yes sire." Leon said and turned to leave before turning back and clasping Merlin's forearm. "Take care Merlin." He whispered before he turned around and left.

"Right, let's go." Arthur tugged Merlin's hand and they left the city, heading towards the forest.

* * *

"Come on Merlin keep up!" Arthur whispered urgently, he had no idea how long it will take for his father's men to realize he was gone from his rooms and to alert his father, Merlin had to be away from Camelot as could be.

"Arthur, Arthur stop," Merlin whizzed. "We are already in the woods; I can handle it from here."

"No you can't," Arthur snarled and his hand tightened on Merlin's. "You can't do anything right."

"Excuse me?!" Merlin exclaimed. "You are alive aren't you? Meaning I can do something right!"

Arthur whirled around and slammed Merlin against a tree. "You got caught and sentenced to death!" He yelled in Merlin's face. "How does that count as doing something right?!"

Merlin swallowed and looked away.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's chin and turned his face so he would look at him.

"Promise me you will stay safe Merlin," Arthur whispered, his grip on Merlin's bicep tightening. "Promise me you'll stay safe until I can come and bring you back."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur I-"

Arthur growled and claimed Merlin's mouth in a bruising kiss, they didn't have much time as it were and he couldn't stand letting Merlin go without him knowing…

"How long?" Merlin whispered after they broke apart.

"Since the first time I saw you, I just wanted to grab you and never let you leave my room," Arthur's hands tore Merlin's neckerchief away and his lips pressed tiny kisses to that long, pale neck. "Never leave my bed." He added and Merlin moaned when he sucked on his pulse point, worrying the skin and biting as hard as he could, the need to leave his mark on Merlin, a remainder for him was overwhelming.

"Arthur, Arthur," Merlin whimpered and Arthur's hands loosened their breeches, pushing the offending fabric down to their ankles.

"Oh gods Merlin," Arthur panted against the magnificent dark bruise he created on Merlin's neck. "This isn't how I wanted to do this," He said as his hand wrapped around their slick erections. "I wanted to make love to you in my bed, _our_ bed, caress that gorgeous body of yours all night, and have you screaming my name until you can't speak." Arthur's hand sped up and Merlin writhed in his arms.

"We will, I swear Arthur we will."

"You promise?" Arthur gasped when he felt Merlin's hot essence between them.

"I do."

"I love you." Arthur whispered into Merlin's mouth and sealed it with another kiss.

* * *

The dawn was fast approaching and Arthur knew he had to leave but…

"Go." Merlin said as he pushed Arthur gently.

"You'll be back." Arthur said and pulled Merlin in for another kiss.

"I will, I swear."

Arthur watched as he disappeared among the woods, taking his heart with him.

Someday, he vowed, someday he will be whole again.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
